fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Hulk: Ultimate Destruction 2
for making it). |developer = Clover Entertainment |publisher = Electronic Arts |platforms = Xbox 360, PS3, Wii U |genre = Action, Sandbox, Adventure, Destruction |released = February 4th, 2013 |modes = Single Player, Multiplayer |ratings = T |media = Disk}}''Hulk: Ultimate Destruction 2 is an upcoming 2013 game for Xbox 360, PS3, and Wii U. It is a sequel to Incredible Hulk: Ultimate Destruction, the 2008 film and Hulk's role in The Avengers . It will be released on February 4, 2013. It is being developed by Clover Entertainment. Mark Ruffalo reprises his role as Bruce Banner/Hulk. It is his first role in a video game. Plot Set a year after The Avengers , Bruce Banner and his enraged alter ego, The Hulk stumble into a new villain: The Leader . The Leader turns out to be one of Banner's old friends named Samuel Sterns. Now, Bruce Banner/Hulk must stop The Leader, who plans to use The Hulk's DNA to unleash an army of Gamma creatures on the world. Gameplay The player controls the Hulk in an open world environment in which the player can visit most locations and interact with the environment while not engaged in missions. The game's bosses include Abomination and Dr. Doom, while the game's main villain is The Leader. The game maintains many of the elements that made the first Hulk: Ultimate Destruction game great. Boasting "Unstoppable Movement" means Hulk can run across walls and other vertical surfaces, climb any wall by digging his fingers into concrete, leap huge heights and distances all under the player's control. "Total Destruction" means anything in the game can be destroyed. Cars can be ripped apart and smashed, and you can use lamp posts and telephone poles as clubs. You are also capable of demolishing buildings and tearing apart tanks like they were tin foil. At his most powerful, the Hulk can perform one of five different ultra-powerful Devastator attacks including the Critical Atomic Slam and the Critical Thunderclap. These attacks will clear enemies out for a multi-block radius, flatten entire buildings, and cause massive damage to enemies. There are 4 massive environments in this game, compared to the first game's 2. There's also an upgrade store, which can be accessed in the pause menu and the MAIN menu. Here, you can increase your health, power, and unlock new devastating attacks to make smashing things easier. Modes Free Roam Rampage through 4 open world environments as The Hulk. Complete story missions, challenges, explore the city, unlock Jump Markers, and just plain smash things. HULK SMASH!!! Upgrade Store This is where you can go to upgrade The Hulk and buy more devastating attacks to add to his arsenal. You can also increase his power, health, and jumping height. Story Follwing the events of ''The Incredible Hulk ''and The Avengers, troubled scientist Dr. Bruce Banner and his enraged alter ego, The Hulk, battle The Leader - a criminal genius who is intent on unleashing a relentless army of Gamma Creatures on the world. Play as The Incredible Hulk as you smash your way through this epic adventure. Only by controlling the incredible power of the beast within can you destroy the diabolical intentions of The Leader to save the world...and yourself. Online In this mode, you can play with several people online in large arenas. There are a variety of modes to play. *'Destruction: Cause more damage and destruction than any of the other players to win. *'Deathmatch: '''Earn the most kills by defeating other plays to win. Characters This is a list of some of the main characters in the game. You can also unlock several secret characters to play as. Check out the list here. Bosses Environments The City.JPG|'The City: A very large city with very busy streets. Here, The Hulk can do just about anything, from destroying stuff to climbing tall buildings, then destroying them. Small Town.jpg|'Burlingville': A small town in Colorado, this is a moderate-sized town with lots of destructible buildings. However, the army here is slightly stronger than that of The City. Gallery Hulk Gameplay.png|Hulk rampaging through The City. Hulk vs Abomination.png|Hulk doing battle with The Abomination. Hud2menu.jpg|Main Menu (special thanks to TetrisPlayer for making it) Hulk Extras.png|Extras Menu Hulk Ultimate Destruction 2 Comic Archive.png|Comic Book Archive Hulk Loading Screen 2.png|Loading Screen with Fun Facts Reviews Place your reviews here. Sales ''Hulk: Ultimate Destruction 2 ''was released on February 4, 2013. It sold 9 million units as of March 6, 2013. Category:Fan Games Category:Games Category:Wii U Games Category:2013 Category:PlayStation 3 Games Category:Xbox 360 Games Category:Action Adventure Games Category:Destructible Environment Games Category:Rated T Games Category:Single Player Games Category:Hulk: Ultimate Destruction 2 Category:Open World Games Category:Sandbox Games